


The Cat Mistress: Two Subs and a Miss

by Corvald75



Series: The Cat Mistress [3]
Category: Downfall (Video Games), The Cat Lady (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Domination, Domme/sub, Edging, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Latex/Leather, Miss, Mistress, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvald75/pseuds/Corvald75
Summary: After Mitzi shows Susan how to acquire a cock like hers, the two lovers decide to invite some new toys to join them one night.





	1. The Plan Begins

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are implied to have given consent and are over the age of 18.

“Hey Mitzi?” Susan said as the two of them lay together in her bed. She had gotten a larger mattress months ago for whenever they wanted to sleep together. They weren’t sleeping now. They lay together naked, for easy access should either feel the mood, as Mitzi was perusing some website on her laptop. Said it was for kinky people in the area or something. Her legs were up and crossed at her ankles, and her soft cock that she had gotten was resting against Susan’s sheets.

“Yeah Mrs. A?” She asked as she shut her laptop and rolled back, sitting up against the back of the bed, crisscross. Susan reached out a hand and pat her cock.

“Where exactly did you get this?” Susan asked as she began to stroke the cock of her girlfriend, feeling it get hard.

“Well I,” Mitzi began before Susan cut her off.

“And can you tell me how I can get one?” Gasps of pleasure came from Mitzi as her cock began to grow harder and harder with each stroke.

“I… I can do that Mrs. A.” Mitzi said between gasps. “Wh… why do you want one?”

“Well, you said you can change this back between cock and cunt didn’t you?” Mitzi nodded. Susan reached into a bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and poured some onto Mitzi’s cock. “Well, I have some plans then. Plans that involve two of these.”


	2. Tea for Two

Mitzi wasn’t initially sure about the idea that Mrs. A had told her about, but after an amazing orgasm, she began to come around. As Susan explained the plan, she could feel her cock begin to stir again with excitement. It was something she had been thinking of herself off and on for a bit, but nothing she would have openly admitted to Mrs. A.

Mitzi showed Susan how to replace her pussy with a cock and they went to bed, it takes some time for the cock to materialize. When they woke up, the two girlfriends were greeted by the sight of two morning woods. Susan’s was bigger than Mitzi’s, if a tiny bit shorter. Mitzi’s cock stood at about 7 ½ inches depending on her arousal level. Mrs. A’s was, if Mitzi had to guess, no bigger than 6 ½ inches, but her cock was also thicker. If Mitzi had her pussy, Susan’s cock would fill her up amazingly. Speaking of which, Mitzi noticed how Susan still retained hers, a perfect combination for the two of them to have some fun with before showering and moving on to phase two of Susan’s plan.

Mitzi adjusted her pants as she stood outside the door and gave it three quick knocks. Even when it was flaccid, she still wasn’t used to having a cock in her pants. She had worn a strap-on once during a date night with Mrs. A, but this was different. She was adjusting her pants slightly when the door opened. In the doorway stood a woman in her early 30s. Her thin form blocking little light from the room. Her hair slowly beginning to grow past her neck. She looked at Mitzi and offered a slight smile.

“Hello Mitzi” Ivy Davis said as she stepped out of her flat and shut the door. She had wrapped herself in a coat to try and keep warm during the cold English morning. “How have you and Susan been?”

“We’ve been well Mrs. Davis!” Mitzi said as she held out her arms for a hug to the woman, which she accepted. “You’re looking great by the way. Is that coat new?” A smile crept across Ivy’s face as she broke the hug and turned around, showing off the jacket.

“Yeah, Joe got it for me for Christmas. Ever since the… incident a few months ago, Joe has been trying to be better. And I’m doing better too. Would you like to come in? I just put on some water for tea.” Mitzi nodded and walked into the Davis flat. “Do you take milk Mitzi?”

“Yes please Mrs. Davis.” Mitzi said as she sat at the table and looked around. The previously reds and dark colors that had been in this flat back during the hunt for Adam had been replaced with lighter versions and light in general. Ivy brought two cups of milky tea and gave one to Mitzi.

“Please, call me Ivy.” She said as she took a sip from her mug, and Mitzi did the same. “I hope the tea is good Mitzi, you said you wanted milk, but I didn’t know how much.”

“It’s great Ivy.” Mitzi responded as she sat the mug on the table. The two ladies talked for awhile about random topics before Ivy stopped for a second.

“Mitzi, can I ask you something?” Ivy asked shyly. After a nod from Mitzi, Ivy took a deep breath. “Was… was Joe good? You know… when he fucked you?” Mitzi chocked back some of the tea as she struggled to catch her breath from what Ivy had said. “It’s ok. I know about it. When Susan approached him about fucking you, he asked me about it first. I was… I said it was ok. Especially since I was still so weak from before. The Doctor said that it wasn’t safe for us to have sex. I know Joe was getting desperate, so I told him to go ahead.” Mitzi was still shocked, but she eventually shook out of her daze.

“I mean… yeah he was good. He was uh… kind off not into it at first, but he came around eventually. No pun intended.” Ivy chuckled at that.

“I was uh… I wanted to surprise him tonight. I got news from the doc yesterday that I was good for some light sexual activity. We haven’t been together for months” Ivy wiggled slightly in her chair. “I just wanna be fucked again ya know?”

“Yeah I know…” Mitzi said as she began to think. “ _How did you know Mrs. A?_ ” She thought to herself as she also squirmed slightly in her chair, feeling her erection begin to glow slightly. “Hey Ivy… do you mind if I ask you a question, since we’re talking about sex and all.” Ivy smiled again.

“I guess turnabout is fair play. Your turn.” Mitzi finished off her tea and moved forward slightly in her chair to ask her question. Ivy looked shocked for a moment, as if shocked by the question. But she shook her head no. “Well, would you like to?”

* * *

 

Mitzi opened the door to the flat she shared with Susan and walked to the living area. She kicked off her boots and flopped on the couch and began to think over what just happened. She heard a flushing sound from the bathroom and looked up to see Susan exiting. Susan walked over to the couch and grabbed Mitzi’s legs, lifting them up so that she could sit.

“So, how’d it go?” She asked as she rubbed her girlfriends’ legs.

“Mmm Just like you said Mrs. A. How did you know?”

“I have my ways. “Now, let’s get these off. We have to get ready for tonight.” Susan moves Mitzi’s legs away and sidles towards her, giving her a kiss before whispering, “I went shopping while you were out. I’ve got a surprise for you.”


	3. The Fun Begins

“Make sure those ropes are tight enough Mitzi,” Susan Ashworth said as she sat in her special chair, her legs crossed at her knees, drinking a glass of wine, and watching as Mitzi tied up her two new playthings. “We can’t have them running on us now.”

“Yes Mistress,” Mitzi said as moved the ropes around her sub’s bodies, the leather on Mitzi’s arms shining slightly in the lights set up in the modified living room. Susan grinned as she took another sip of her glass. The outfit she had ordered for Mitzi fit her perfectly. It accentuated all the lovely curves of her body and hugged her thighs like a glove. Susan could feel her cock grow just looking at her hearing her call her “Mistress” while looking like such a domme. She switched her legs and looked down at the two toys.

Joe and Ivy Davis kneeled before her leather clad form, naked save for the rope that bound their limbs and body. She and Mitzi had been experimenting with shibari for a few months now, but never something like this. The loops were simple, yet they worked wonders on their forms. Mitzi did a great job. The ropes cupped Ivy’s and pushed them into almost a cone like shape. She had wrapped the ropes down her torso across her thighs, making intricate patterns of spaces that let her flesh bulge through. Mitzi made sure that the ropes wrapped wide around the tops of her thighs and around her waist, creating loops of rope that framed her crotch.

On Joe, Mitzi had wrapped the ropes loosely around his throat, leaving a loop to feed through some extra rope to act as a leash if needed. A single strand went down his sternum and wrapped around his chest, framing his own breasts. Mitzi had taken two extra lengths of black and white rope and used them to bind his arms, tracing his muscles with the checkered bindings. Mitzi finished wrapping around his torso before taking a cock ring that Susan had ordered and placing it onto Joe’s erect cock. When Mitzi had finished the tying, she came and knelt before Susan’s form.

“Are you pleased Mistress?” She asked as she looked up at Susan. Her subby voice not hiding the eagerness in her eyes. Susan uncrossed her legs and bent down to cup Mitzi’s chin in between her thumb and forefinger.

“Very my dear. But, I don’t think I can have you down on your knees all night.” She caressed her cheek and Mitzi let out a soft moan. “After all, we have two new friends with us. I think I could use some help with them. Would you like to help me with them Mitzi?” Mitzi nodded her head.

“Yes Mistress. I would like that very much.” Susan looked back to her two new subs, a stern smile crossing her face.

“What about the two of you, do you want to serve me and Mitzi?” Ivy bowed her head.

“Please Mistress,” She spoke softly. Susan looked down to see Ivy’s cunt glisten with wetness. “Please let me serve you and Mitzi.” She looked at Joe who also bowed his head, though not as low.

“What she said.” He spoke shortly. Susan smiled.

“ _We’ll need to work on you love_ ” She thought as she reached down and put another hand on Mitzi’s chin and raised her up. Mitzi rose with Susan’s pull until she stood next to Susan.

“Now, some ground rules I think. First off, you will address me as either Mistress or Mistress Ashworth. Do you understand?”

“Yes Mistress.” The couple replied together. Again, Susan felt her cock stir at the power she had over these two. She spread her legs a little so that Mitzi could sit on them, which she did.

“Rule two: You will address Mitzi here as Miss Mitzi. Do you understand?” The couple repeated their acceptance. “Three: You will obey whatever we command. Four: If you ever want to stop, a statement of the word Red will cease all activities. Five: You can say no to anything we do. Neither of us will think any less. Six: Nothing that happens in this flat, or wherever we meet will leave this flat. Finally: We want to expand your horizons. Give us that chance, and all of us will have pleasure galore.” After each of these, the couple responded with a “Yes Mistress”, their signs of arousal growing.

“I knew you could be a sub Joe.” Mitzi said as she teased the head of his cock with her bare foot. Susan let out a small tut tut.

“Now Mitzi, don’t tease the poor boy too much. You’ll make Ivy jealous.” She took her free leg and rubbed her boot across Ivy’s cunt and pulled It back to see it shining with wetness. “See? She’s just as subby as he is. Will you clean that for me Ivy?” With a whisper of Yes Mistress, Ivy bent down and licked her own juice from Susan’s boot. Seeing that, Mitzi seemed to have enough teasing of her own accord and was rubbing her bulge in her crotch. “Ivy dear, would you mind serving Mitzi? I think she’s a little frustrated.” Mitzi slid off Susan’s leg and knelt before Ivy Davis. She grabbed her chin just like Susan had done for her.

“So you’ve never been with a woman before Ivy?” Mitzi asked, dominant lust filling her eyes. Ivy shook her head the best she could in Mitzi’s grip.

“No Miss Mitzi I haven’t.” She responded, not even trying to hide the arousal in her voice.

“I’d like to change that of that’s alright with you, yeah?” Mitzi said going just a little higher on her yeah that made Susan so turned on.

“Yes please Miss Mitzi.” Ivy stammered out before Mitzi leaned down and planted kiss right on Ivy’s lips. Susan watched as Mitzi’s tongue and hands went to work exploring Ivy’s bound body and mouth. Her hands going straight for her cone shaped breasts and massaging at their flesh. She found her erect nipples and gave them a little squeeze which caused Ivy to wince slightly and break the kiss.

“Did I say you could do that?” Mitzi asked pinching harder.

“Ahh no Miss Mitzi. I’m sorry.” Ivy said, her eyes half closed with the combination of pleasure and pain. Mitzi stopped twisting her nipples and put one hand on the back of Ivy’s neck and pulled her back into a passionate kiss. With her free hand, she slid down Ivy’s rope laden belly and down to her cunt, which she began to rub. The noise of Ivy’s wetness turned Susan on even more, seeing just how much both girls were enjoying themselves. She looked to Joe to see his eyes locked on Ivy, his cock throbbing and leaking a little precum.

“Awe, poor Joe. I got so caught up in Mitzi’s fun I forgot about you. Come stand by me, let me see if I can help you with that.” It took Joe a moment to register Susan’s commands, but then he stood and walked toward Susan, his eyes never leaving Ivy and Mitzi. Susan took a gloved hand and grabbed Joe’s cock. Even through the latex covering her hand, she could feel the heat and throbbing of Joe’s heartbeat through his cock. “My my. I didn’t get to feel this the last time you came to us. It’s quite nice Joe. Ivy is a lucky woman.” Susan began to stroke his cock slowly, covering his cock in some lube that she had ready. “Don’t you cum now Joe. Neither of you get to cum without permission from me. Same goes for you Miss Mitzi.” Susan commanded to all her subs. A three way of “Yes Mistress” rang from everyone before they returned to their previous activities.


	4. The Axeman Submits

Joe didn’t last long before he had to beg Susan to stop. Joe begging was something she wasn’t used to hearing. It was interesting. He still tried to keep his stern voice and demeanor, but the pain and pleasure was starting to seep more and more into his voice.

“Why should I stop Joe?” Susan teased as she stroked his cock hard and slowly, putting extra pressure on his sensitive head. Watching him squirm was almost as fun as watch Mitzi finger Ivy.

“Because…. If you don’t stop,” He struggled to get out. “I’ll… I’ll…”

“Say it Joe. I need to hear you say it.” Joe struggled to hold it in, but he couldn’t.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to cum.” He let out finally giving up, but Susan wasn’t satisfied yet.

“And why are you so close to cumming Joe? I can’t imagine it’s just my light stroking.”

“It’s because my wife is being kissed and fingered by Mitzi!” He screamed. Ivy and Mitzi broke their kissing at the shock of Joe’s scream. Susan slapped his cock, causing a wince of pain to emit before stroking him even harder and faster.

“That’s Miss Mitzi to you Joe.” Susan said sharply. “Now say it again, correctly this time, or I will make you cum so hard that Bryan is going to hear you.” Sounds of wetness came from Susan’s left, but she couldn’t look. She was too focused on punishing Joe. Beads of sweet were dripping down his face and the veins in his cock and arms were beginning to bulge.

“I’m sorry! I’m close to cumming because Miss Mitzi is kissing and finger fucking my wife and it is so fucking hot! Please stop Mistress Susan!” Joe pleaded as he looked near bursting. More than satisfied, Susan took her hand away from Joe’s swollen cock as it throbbed and jerked on the precipice of cumming. A loud moan reverberated the room, and Susan turned to see Mitzi supporting a trembling Ivy, a puddle of liquid laying beneath her thighs. Whatever combination of Mitzi’s fingering and Joe’s confession had pushed her over the edge. Susan got down and took Ivy and leaned her back slightly onto her own form.

“I… I’m sorry…. Mistress….” Ivy spoke weakly as she caught her breath from the explosive orgasm she had just had. Susan just shushed her softly.

“No need to apologize dear. You did amazing.” She held Ivy’s body lightly as she turned her attention to Mitzi. “Go have our guest clean your hand love. I’m sure he’d love it.” Mitzi nodded and dipped her hand into Ivy’s squirted juices and went to Joe for cleaning duty.

“But I… didn’t ask to…. To cum….” Ivy panted as she slowly came back to reality. “It was just… so good. And hearing Joe like that was just so hot. I… I’ve never done that before.” She said looking down at the floor.

“It’s ok Ivy. Everyone gets one.” More moans were heard, and Susan looked over to where Mitzi had gone and tapped Ivy’s shoulder. “Look at your husband love.” She whispered as she turned both of their bodies towards the scene. Mitzi had her fingers in Joe’s mouth. His eyes were closed, and he was sucking feverishly, getting all of Ivy’s juices from them, his cock still throbbing from Susan’s hard edging. Had Susan not gotten that cock ring, her floor would probably be covered with two types of cum right now.

“Mitzi love,” Susan said as she got up and walked towards her second in command. “Why don’t you go fetch us some water yeah? We’ll take a little break before we go up to round two.


End file.
